Maybe we are Both wrong
by Callmewhenyouresober
Summary: it's a P.O.V based story! Gretchen thinks she is a Burden to claire; claire on the other side is dealing with feeling she never felt before...when thoughts take control... Happens after Gretchen is attacked by Becky and decide to leave
1. The Right Thing to do

**Disclaimer:**

****** Hey Everyone As u are all aware i do not own heroes im just a big fan lol and these lines are from the original heroes script so they are not mine lol only the P.O.V**

****** Please be Nice to me and reviews are welcome... Please Keep in mind that im not english i'm portuguese so my english sometimes is c**p**

**- I will shup up now.. hope u like it! =)**

**Gretchen's P.O.V**

Well almost all settled, am I doing the Right thing? I mean… She is going to think I'm running away from her cause I think she is a freak…

But its far from the truth, she is the most amazing person I ever met so far and her live is already complicated as it is... She doesn't need me to hold her back... I don't want to be a burden and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to her because of me… and honestly? I'm scared, not because of what happened No…but because my feelings for her grow stronger and stronger every time she even looks at me… I never felt like this before... And it's scary... I need to get away... I need to clear my head… I, oh no she is coming… pretend you are busy and don't you even dare to look her in the eyes…here it goes… breath breathe…

"**You packing … why are you packing?"** keep breathing…

"Because... I'm going Home... maybe forever…"Oh God please don't look at me like that... Try to understand…

**"No… You can't do that! I told you I was going to handle it"**

Wow you almost seemed like you cared…You look soooo… BE STRONG GRETCHEN

"With what? Baby powder? That doesn't exactly inspire confidence…" I just can't trust myself around you…

**"I know... I know and that's why I called my dad…"** Stop…

**"You are too important... To me!"**

Why are you making things so hard…just let me go I can't take it much longer

**"I just don't want to lose you" **God…Why is this so hard, why can't I stop looking in her eyes… why do I feel she can complete me…NO SHE CAN'T, SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU THAT WAY JUST GO GRETCHEN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! - "I'm sorry, I already booked my flight" And it's true…

**"Wait… You don't understand... This is Rene and he can keep Becky from being able to turn invisible"** I couldn't care less about Becky... I only care about YOU!

"I'm Scared for my life ok?" I'm scared of loving you…

**"I know…"** I'm sure you don't!

"You do? Because Becky is after me, she's not after you, because you can't get hurt BUT I CAN!" That was harsh… I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this... but you are going to be fine… I'm sure you will!

**"Gretch… Everything is going to be fine, my dad and I have done this a thousand times"**

She's blaming herself... It's not about that... It's about… don't be weak…"EXACTLY! This is everyday day life for you but it's not for me… I'm just not like you" I wish I could be more special and beautiful then maybe you could look at me….But I'm not, I'm just me… I can't be what you need and I can't be the poor little Gretchen that can't defend herself... I just can't... bye Claire!


	2. Once a Freak always a freak!

**Claire P.O.V**

( On her way to the dorm room)

OK... I'm so glad my dad is here, He is the only one that can really help me with this, and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to Gretchen... I hope she is ok; the baby powder thing was so stupid… my heart its still racing… every time I remember her face when Becky was suffocating her…If only she knew how much I care, I'm impressed with how much she really means to me… I don't know what those feeling really are.. But I'm not sure if its only friendship anymore but I don't really want to think about it now.. I just need to…

What?

No… No, No. NO!

"You packing … why are you packing?" You can't do that to me… not now…I need you…

**"Because.. I'm going Home... maybe forever…"** WHAT? NO…

"No… You can't do that! I told you I was going to handle it" I would do anything to protect you…please…

**"With what? Baby powder? That doesn't exactly inspire confidence…" **Ouch… She does have a point…

"I know... I know and that's why I called my dad…" why does this hurts like this... She…"You are too important... To me…" You have no Idea

I just..." I just don't want to lose you" Please Stay…

**"I'm sorry, I already booked my flight"** Is it so hard for her to be here… with me... I'll protect her; I would be here for her I "Wait… You don't understand... This is Rene and he can keep Becky from being able to turn invisible" Why can't you see?

**"I'm Scared for my life ok?"** And I'm scared of having my heart Broken…

"I know…" I know you are scared, I'm scared too, I know how you feel…

**"You do? Because Becky is after me, she's not after you, because you can't get hurt BUT I CAN!"** No? I can't get hurt? So what am I feeling now huh? If only you knew how much I can and am being hurt by you just now… You said you would be here… you said…"Gretch… Everything is going to be fine, my dad and I have done this a thousand times"

**"EXACTLY! This is everyday day life for you but it's not for me"**

I thought you wanted to be with me…

**"I'm just not like you"**

I... Huh?...I really freaked her out... Maybe... Yeah...Maybe she better leave… I ... YEAH LEAVE… LEAVE… like everyone else does!

Wait… Becky is still around… I totally forgot that Rene was here..she will be safe with Him until she gets on the plain ... not with me...

"Stay with her please, until she gets in the plane."

I trusted you… I'm so stupid, How could I believe this time things were going to be different? How could I believe that SHE was different…?

I know better then to trust people… they always leave…

What have you done to me Gretchen? Why is it so hard to breathe?

Why am I feeling like this…? Lost, Confused, Alone… Empty?

I Miss you Already…


	3. One week Later

One Week Later

**Claire**

It's been a week since she left, but to me seems like an eternity I mean ... what did I do wrong?

Not even a phone call? An email? I thought she at least cared a bit about me but apparently I was wrong… as always!

I mean I don't know if she is the cause of this, but lately I have been feeling ermmm I don't know maybe** dead** is the right word… nothing seems to matter anymore, I barely go to any class, most of the times i catch myself looking at my phone.. Hoping to get a call from her..But it never came. Friends? Yeah I met people… they all seem nice and all…But I don't seem to fit, I can't understand the way they think and act … so most of the time I just listen, smile and nod, seems to work and at least I don't let anyone else in and let myself be hurt again had enough of that those days.

Funny, I Thought that all I needed was a normal life but now I realize that all I ever longed for was a friend, for someone like Gretchen… I try not to think of her, I try not to be mad at her but I can't help it, it's stronger then me… if she really cared she would have stayed..Here... With me! I know I'm being selfish, GOD she almost died and I bet sometimes she must think I'm some kind of monster underneath my appearance…I would think that of myself if I were her.. She had more then good reasons to go... I understand I really do…

Well...

No actually I don't … I mean she kisses me, says she is"crushing on me", makes me laugh and forget the mess my life is, makes me feel special and unique not because of my ability but for being just me… Everything was easy when she was here, and well needless to say that I only realized how much she means to me and how much I Need her in my life when she decided to leave…maybe she got bored of me, I don't know…GRRRRRRRRRRR stop I don't want to think anymore, why am I so hurt anyway its not like I didn't knew this was going to happen, and it's not that I'm in love with her right?.. I can't.. She Is a woman…I never fancied girls before… I didn't even considered it in my life… So why am I so confused? Why do I cry every night? Why do I keep replaying that kiss in my head? Why did my heart jumped every time her eyes were on me?

Why? WHY. WHY? So many questions and the only person that can answer them is not here! But life Goes on…And I can't keep feeling sorry for myself, I'm the indestructible girl.. And I never was a victim… so why do I feel like victim... of a broken heart?

Maybe I should go to the carnival after all, it's not that I have something keeping me here, all of sudden a normal life isn't enough for me.. And I need more… I need to feel alive again!

**Gretchen**

Awww it's so good to be home, with my family, old friends… MY BED how I missed my bed…I can smell the food coming from the kitchen... God I'm starving this week was a blur; I made sure I wouldn't stop a second at home. I need to keep busy, to keep my mind busy... I didn't waste any time I'm already in a new college near home and making friends…seems good enough… everything is perfect and I'm so glad I made this decision I mean… the college was great an all.. But this is home... This is where I belong….Right?

Arghhhhhhhh who am I trying to fool here?I don't want to be here, I don't want to go to that college... I don't want any of these… my Body is here but my heart and soul are with her… God I'm so stupid, I should have stayed… I don't even have the courage to call her… she must be pretty disappointed with me, maybe even hate me… Nah probably she didn't even noticed I wasn't there... her life is so complicated I'm sure she has more important things to think about and already made new friends and stuff… she didn't call so she probably don't need me.. she never did needed me.

I can't seem to get her out of my mind thou, she is always there… her eyes full with tears when I was leaving, the taste of her lips, the way she would go on and on about wanting a normal life and the way she always laughed at my jokes even when there weren't funny at all… it amazed me that she couldn't see how gorgeous she is, how special and her smile.. Oh her smile... I think I could look at her for hours and it wouldn't be enough, sometimes I look at some pictures we took on my phone and I just stare… I can't believe I let her go I think I made the worst mistake of my life and all because I was scared… sure she think it's about Becky, but the truth is I turned my back on my own feelings… I know she didn't felt the same way about me, that she would never be mine… but I think I love her, and I think coming here made me realize that just by being next to her and have the privilege to be called friend was enough for me… I wanted more then she could ever give me…and she was nothing but honest to me… she trusted me… and I turn my back on her when she needed me, hell I never had a friend or even boyfriend/girlfriend that cared and worries about me as much as she did… sometimes it was even annoying how many times she asked if I was ok…or when she was away taking care of her " issues" she would call or text to make sure I was fine and to tell me she also fine and that she was missing me…and what do I do? I freak out and run away at the first opportunity…

I should call…

I should text…

I need to hear her voice again… I need HER!

No... I can't... I don't even know what to say or do… she's probably angry at me… I feel Ashamed, she was my best friend and I ruined it all, and now I'm here… looking at her pictures and regretting my decision every second! She also haves my phone number and she knows how to reach me... Maybe she will call me…


	4. The Call

**The call**

( 3 days before thanksgiving while Gretchen was in class…)

I think someone is calling me... my phone is vibrating … Maybe it's Claire? Nah it says Unknown Number… ermm I can't answer now, but the caller is persistent maybe its urgent, maybe something happened… maybe it's her… I got to take this call… I hope professor im-to-good-to-be teaching won't mind me leaving class; I will deal with this later now I really have to take this call…

"Hello" I say as soon as I get out of the room…

**"Gretchen? Gretchen berg?"** Oh... It's not her…

"Yeah... It's her, who are you?" I'm a little bit annoyed now sorry mister caller.

**"Hi Gretchen is Noah Bennet, Claire's Father… remember me?"** How can I forget…?

"Of course I remember you , How are you? Something Wrong?" I'm kind of concerned now, why is he calling me?

**"Oh everything is fine well... Almost everything…" **Claire…

"Is Claire Ok? "Woops this came without me noticing

**"Yes... And No… That's exactly why I'm calling I was wondering do you have plans for thanksgiving?"** I'm totally lost now…

"Ermm... Apart from being with my parents no... Nothing in mind why?" I'm curious now…

**"Well you are Claire's friend and..."** I think he doesn't know...

"Mr. Bennet sorry for interrupting but I'm not in Arlington anymore I moved back with my parents and I…"

**"Oh yeah I do know, Claire told me you moved… Can I ask you something?"**

IS this for real…

"Of course you can " soo…

**"Well first of all you can call me Noah…."** As if…

**"But I was wondering Gretchen.. How are you feeling? Are you happy?"** What kind of question is that…

"Yeah, I Guess…" I couldn't even convince myself with that answer…

**"Look, I will be totally honest with you…Since you left Claire changed, she is always moody and upset…She doesn't want to talk about it but I know my daughter…she is sad because you left"** Oh God what have I done…

**"You are silent Gretchen… that tells me a lot you know, my bet is that you feel the same way…"**

I do... I do…

"I do feel the same, but I can't ... I mean she must be so mad at me" I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

**"Mad? Trust me on this, she is everything but mad… if I didn't knew better I would say... Ermm forget it... What I mean is… she needs you here; I can't stand to watch my little girl like that anymore" **I'm officially the worst person on earth how can I hurt so much the person I love!

"I need her too; I miss her so much… " Did I really said that out loud?

**" I know you do… I can sense it in you voice… So I have a proposition for you, why don't you join us on thanksgiving huh? Im sure Claire will love the surprise"**

And if she doesn't… I don't want to ruin dinner with my presence there…. "I don't know … I'm not so sure about that, maybe she doesn't want me back..."

**"Non sense... Please you have to trust me when I say she will be more then pleased to see you… if you really care about her please show up it would mean a lot to me and even more to her"**

How can I say no to that? I don't even want to say no.. I can't wait to see her again…

"Ok … Count me in… let's hope you're right!" Oh yeah… let's hope...

**"Don't Worry about it, Just please don't tell her anything ok? I want it to be a surprise for her" **I don't like surprises but…

"Ok…"

Ok…

**"I will call you later to confirm everything ok? And Please don't change your mind, Take care ok?"**

"I Will Mr. Bennet you too…Bye!"

Oh

My

GOD

I can't believe this just happened, I can't believe I'm going to see her Again even if she is mad at me I don't care.. I just need to see her again … been a while since I felt this happy and excited!


	5. ThanksGiving Part I

Thanksgiving

**Gretchen's P.O.V**

I'm so nervous and SOO very late… way to go Gretchen that would be a Great surprise I'm sure … showing up when everyone's gone!

Let me check the address again, yeah it's here... What am I suppose to say?

I think the typical "Hey Claire Nice to see you again" won't work in this situation, probably she won't even want to hear any of it anyway, and what if her dad was wrong? What if she doesn't want me in there…? I have done something that had caused her pain so is more then fair if she is not in the mood to talk to me, but I have to try. I have to tell her I made I mistake! I'm not hoping for forgiveness I just think she deserves to know the truth!

I think this is the door, breathe BREATH GRETCHEN

At least I will get to see her again even if it's only to have my butt kicked out of the house right? God the power that woman have's on me..

1….

2…

3…

**Knock knock knock**

Ok it's done… no turning back now! Maybe if I run... Oh the door is opening its ... He looks a little distressed, seems like something has happened…

"Sorry I'm late…" Yeah I was to busy trying not to run away **"Hey... C'mon in…"** OH He is smiling now and he's more relaxed, maybe I have interrupted something but I don't feel unwelcome so I think everything is… OH my God there she is… she looks Gorgeous; she didn't saw me yet or maybe she is pretending? …No... She is turning now...She looks so surprised, she keeps her eyes on me and I can't describe the emotions in there, I'm not sure if she is happy or bothered to see me...she stares quietly as if she is struggling with something in her head and I feel attention on our reactions.. I don't know what to say…I feel like I'm on the spot now...

The only thing I can do is stare back at her and make her see how much I missed her and that I regret every day I spent without her… No words are spoken and for a moment I think I saw some anger in there but all of a sudden her eyes are sparkling like stars and she is smiling at me... that smile that haunts my every thought and I can't help but walk towards her now… I need to touch her; I need to know that this is really happening and she is right in front of me! As I'm standing in front of her my guilt stops me and I can see the doubt in her face, she thinks I'm going away again… oh who cares Sorry Claire but IM SO GOING TO HUG YOU I know I'm being impulsive but I need to do it! She is surprised, she doesn't move… maybe I've crossed the line here… maybe I should pull back... " I'm so sor…" wow she pulls me close to her and embraces me with such a force … " I'm so sorry Claire I never meant to hurt you" she looks up at me and she is smiling in the most honest and heart felted way I ever saw in her and she whispers in my ear** " it's ok.. You are here now!" **This woman is really amazing… She then asks me to sit while she is bringing something for us to eat; I don't feel like eating but yeah sure... Why not… she sits in front of me... looking kind of **shy **actually... Cute!

**"So my dad called you?"**

"Yeah... Well … he said you were feeling low and he knew I was feeling low so…!" maybe she didn't wanted her dad to call me… the uncomfortable silence.. What's she thinking?

**"How is your new roommate?"** what? she is thinking about my new roommate? Hilarious... soooo typical… but something tells me that there is more to that question…

"Fine… dull.. Actually is awful, no one is trying to kill me for days now… and she is a slob!" basically she is not YOU

**"You Know... The Other side of the room is still available…"** was that a Hint? That I can come back… nah maybe not because now she looks like she regretted saying it…

**"Sorry you were right; I don't know why you would ever want to move in with me again!"** She looks so sad… please look at me… do I look like I don't want to move in with you?

"Maybe because of all the people I met in college so far, you are the only one that made any sense to me." She is smiling, I think I said the right thing without freaking her out with my feelings for her... this moment is perfect and my body suddenly starts to shake under her gaze and RIGHT NOW im very aware that I can no longer leave her side again!


	6. ThanksGiving Part II

Thanksgiving Part II

**Claire's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have come to this dinner; I really have to start hearing my gut from time to time… I'm not in the mood to be here, all I wanted was to tell my dad about dropping out of college cause it doesn't make any sense to me lately and I just don't belong … I used to feel that I did but not anymore…Maybe this compass can lead me to my real destiny, some place I belong! My dad keeps doing my head in about the carnies but all I can think now is I NEED THAT COMPASS... I take advantage of the fact that someone is knocking on the door to put in on my pocket… AHAHHHH I just hope he doesn't notice… who is knocking on the door anyway? Don't people know that it's Thanksgiving Day? Some people just…

**"Sorry I'm late…"** Great now I'm hearing things… I know this voice, but it can't be... I have to look I can't help it…IT'S HER… SHE IS REALLY HERE... what is she doing here?

It was not enough for her to leave me once … now she shows up again to leave me later? Maybe something is wrong… why am I feeling so happy and so angry at the same time? Why do I want to go there so much and hug her and never allow her to leave again… what am I suppose to do now? All I can do is stare… I can't really believe she is here…

She seems reluctant, like she wants to escape…but then our eyes lock and everything just makes sense again, all the feelings that I tried so hard to bury just came to the surface and I'm smiling… and she is smiling..And something tells me that everything is going to be just fine, that we are going to be fine…all of a sudden in a blink of an eye she is standing right in front of me and I want to kiss her.. I really want to kiss her…but I can't… she looks at me quizzically and seems to be thinking about something maybe she regrets coming here and wants to go... Next thing I know she is hugging me and I'm actually surprised... And I feel so warm inside. It felt like I lost all the weight I had on my shoulders, I don't move for seconds just enjoying the feeling when she pulls away kind of embarrassed **"I'm so sor…"** Oh shut up Gretchen just hug me again … I Need you close to me **" I'm so sorry Claire I never meant to hurt you"** I know you didn't, I'm so glad you are here " it's ok.. You are here now!" funny...Two words occur in my mind STRANGE ATTRACTORS Yeahp Definitely Gretchen, I think I know now what you meant!

I'm soooo Happy I never thought someone would made me feel this way, it's like everything is clear now I have more the friendly feeling for her and I must be zooming out cause she look at me in a funny way " I'm just going to go grab us something to eat, I'm sure you are starving right?" She looks so adorable right now ... Right I really have to catch my breath…

"So my dad called you?" makes me a little sad that my dad had to ask her, that she didn't come on her own… but hey it's not like I searched for her either, so I can't really blame her.

**"Yeah... Well … he said you were feeling low and he knew I was feeling low so…!"** You did exactly what I was needing… hum… is she visiting or she will come back? Maybe she already has a roommate a more normal and less dangerous one

"How is your new roommate?" sooo smooth Claire... ah ah nice one… she sure looks confused by the question…

**"Fine… dull... Actually is awful, no one is trying to kill me for days now… and she is a slob" **Amazing how she makes me laugh, I'm nervous… maybe there still a chance for her to stay here…

"You Know... The Other side of the room is still available…" my stomach is shacking; maybe I'm pushing her, why would she want to move in with me anyway…

"Sorry you were right; I don't know why you would ever want to move in with me again!" I'm a freak...And Dangerous and…

**"Maybe because of all the people I met in college so far, you are the only one that made any sense to me." **

I'm smiling i can't stop smiling... i look like i fool but i don't care... she always knows what to say to make me feel Loved...

Don't you dare to ever leave me again… I don't know if I would make it this time… because maybe I can't die, or get physically hurt but my heart beats at the same compass as yours does…and he already was pretty bruised and wounded but I'm willing to let you hold it in your hand cause I think you are the only the can save me from myself!


End file.
